


Fender Bender

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli gets into a car accident... in Adam's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fender Bender

He doesn’t normally cry, if he’s sad he usually just eats something sweet or watch something funny or if he hurt himself he’d usually just curse it out. But this wasn’t some kind of sadness of physical pain; this was more the humiliation and the feeling of being a disappointment behind the tears. He can’t believe this happened to him and right now, when things were going so great and tomorrow was supposed to be so special.

 

“Where the fuck are you from anyway? Do they drive like retards there?” The guy whose car he just smashed into yells at him. It happened in the Whole Foods parking lot and he had no idea how, he just finished shopping, he got in the car, he secured his seat belt, he started the car and singled that he was getting out of his parked place, he looked both to his right and to his left to make sure no car was coming and when it was clear he backed out, nice and easily, just like the nice driving instructor and Adam thought him. But before he could fully get out and turn the car straight he heard a loud banging noise and then the car whole car was shaking making Sauli knock his head on the steering wheel.

 

“I don’t want to get the police involved and send your stupid ass to jail, so you’re going to pay me right now for the repairs and I’ll be on my way.” The man says scaring Sauli even further, he was so panicked that he could hardly breath, he didn’t care much about the guy’s mean and nasty words or about the possibility of going to jail, if he really caused the accident then he deserved to, but the worst thing was that he disappointed Adam, he wreaked the back of his beautiful and expensive car.

 

“Fuck.” He curses and snobs, trying not to fall to the ground, Adam is going to be so mad at him. He never should have taken the car, he should have just waited for Adam to come home and go together. But he wanted to surprise Adam with an anniversary dinner and make him happy, now he ruined everything.

 

“Hey do you fucking understand me?” Sauli had only managed to tell the guy that he’s not from here and that this was not his car before the big and well build guy started calling him names and yelling at him. He would gladly pay this fucker to just get rid of him and then find a way to tell Adam about the car without it ruining their relationship, but he only had about fifty bucks on him and his account was nearly empty until the end of the month. He should have never gotten his driver’s license. Sauli couldn’t take it anymore, the humiliating and the fear were just too much, he dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, immediately hitting speed dial.

 

“Hey! I told you not to call the cops!” The guy spits at him.

 

“I’m calling my boyfriend!” Sauli yells back, face red from the humiliation and crying, he just couldn’t help the tears.

 

“Yeah.” Adam picks up on the third ring, so he must have been busy, how is he even going to break this to him? “Sauli?” Adam says a bit concerned, he could probably hear Sauli’s fast breathing.

 

“Adam…” Sauli cried out, as he sat back down in the car doing his best to ignore the cursing idiot outside who turned out to also be a homophobe... no surprise there.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Where are you?” Adam panics.

 

“I… I’m sorry, Adam. God! I’m so sorry! I got into an accident… I—I need you.” Sauli said between snobs and cries. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Are you hurt? Where are you?” Adam was only half an hour away, at the studio, he’s been working all week nonstop to be free this weekend so they could celebrate their anniversary, but he had someone pick him up and drive him back home every day, that’s why his car was home.

 

“I’m in the Whole Foods parking lot. I’m so sorry Adam.” Sauli keeps apologizing, not carrying about the stray of blood that’s dripping down his forehead.

 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes! Stay safe.” Adam says and the tone goes dead.

 

“So, your fag friend owns the car? Is he going to pay up?” The asshole says from outside Sauli’s window, Sauli just continues crying and nods his head. He can’t believe the humiliation, and now this guy was going to ask Adam for money. He remembers that he started a fund to raise money to buy his own car, he doesn’t have much, but maybe he could at least pay for half of the damage.

 

Fifteen minutes later Sauli was leaning on the car, smoking his forth cigarette and trying not to look at the damage on the back side of the car, the guy—Steve, was inside his own car, it was so cold and Sauli was beginning to feel dizzy. He sees a car coming into the parking lot and his stomach tightens, it was Adam with another car. He must have broken every traffic rule to get here so fast.

 

“Baby!” Adam  says and runs out of the car, immediately hugging Sauli and completely ignoring the situation. “Oh god! Baby, you’re hurt! You have to see a doctor!”

 

“Hey, faggots! You can go ahead and get a room after someone pays me for the repairs!” Steve yells as he gets out of the car. Adam immediately frowns and turns around, covering Sauli behind him.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Adam asks and looks at both cars realizing they were badly dinted.

 

“I’m the guy your little bitch, here, ran into! If you’re the car owner you must have a lot of cash, so just pay up for the damage and I’ll be on my way.” The guy repeated for the millionth time, Sauli wanted to punch him already, but he was too weak.

 

“Like hell I am, this wasn’t his fault and if it was my insurance will cover it, but you’re not getting a dime until I call the police and see who really caused all this.” Adam says as he pulls the phone out of his pocket and grabs Sauli’s cold hand dragging him into the car.

 

He talks with the cops and gives them the address then hangs up, he then looks out the window to see Steve getting into the his own car, he pulls the phone out and snaps a picture.

 

“Just in case he decides to bail.” Adam explains and tucks the phone away, only then does he notice that Sauli is actively crying. “Oh! Baby, does it hurt, is your head ok? Does anything else hurt?” Adam says looking at Sauli’s head wound to see if it’s a bad cut or just a light scratch.

 

“Adam… I’m so sorry.” Sauli apologizes again. He can’t believe Adam is this nice to him, why doesn’t he complain about his car? Why doesn’t he yell at Sauli for taking it without telling him? It would be so much easier if he said it now while his cheeks are already stained with tears than later on.

 

“Sauli! Stop it, please!” Adam takes him in his arms, trying to be as gentle as possible.

 

“I’ll pay you back everything you have to give him and whatever the repairs cost, I promise… I’ll get another job…” Sauli continue to rumble on completely ignoring Adam who was also trying to talk.

 

“Stop!” Adam practically yells at him. “Just stop, please.” Adam says and before he could continue Sauli pried away from his arms.

 

“I’ll leave, if you want me to.” He says with a blank expression, looking at the car board.

 

“What? NO! Sauli, would you please just listen to me! It’s the only thing I ask of you!” Sauli turns to Adam, broken and sad, like Adam has never seen him before. “I don’t care about the fucking car! It could have blown up into flames as long as you were safe! I don’t care what it costs or if it doesn’t ever work at all. You’re safe and that’s all that matters, I drove like a maniac over here hoping not to see an ambulance or something, hoping you were ok, not once did I think about this damn car.” Sauli leaned into his arms again.

 

“I honestly don’t know the words to say how much sorry I am for all the worry.” Sauli says, finally calmer and feeling safe. Adam just let Sauli rest in his arms, he’s a bit sad that Sauli put a car before himself, but he would just have to be happy with knowing Sauli was ok for now.

 

The cops came after a short while and they established that it  actually wasn’t Sauli’s fault, Steve was going double the speed limit in a parking lot, there was no way Sauli could have seen him coming. Steve also didn’t have insurance, so he would have to pay out of his own pocket for all the repairs to Adam’s car, he was also given a fine for harassing Sauli into giving him money, he thought since Sauli was a foreigner that he was completely clueless, Sauli thinks he should have known better, but he panicked.

 

It was already dark when they concluded everything and were free to go home, Sauli silently begged Adam to drive them home and when they got there he told Adam, in a very small voice, that he needed to take a shower and quickly scattered upstairs. Adam wanted nothing more than to join him and relish in the joy of having him home safe. But he wanted to fix the car as soon as possible, maybe that way Sauli would forget about it, so he pulls his phone out and calls his mechanic friend.

 

Sauli lays under the spray of water, the slightly colder temperature cooling his brain, he was glad that it wasn’t he’s fault and that it wouldn’t cost them anything. But he knows he has to be really careful from now on. He probably won’t be driving at least for a few good weeks right now.

 

“Yeah, sure, you can come for it tomorrow; I’ll leave the keys on the tire, in case we’re not home.” He tells the mechanic, though he doesn’t think they’ll be going anywhere.

 

“All right, just remember to empty the trunk and the glove compartment.” Adam thanks him and takes a quick run outside to empty the trunk, knowing Sauli will be a while in the shower. He popped the trunk expecting to find only he spare tire and the first aid kit he keeps there, but instead he noticed there was also a basket full of groceries. Flower, sugar, chocolate powder, Nutela, baking powder. All the things you would use to bake a chocolate cake, why would Sauli bake a chocolate cake? He took it out examining it with further thought and nearly dropped it as it his him.

 

“Fuck! Our anniversary! Fuck!” He rushes inside.

 

“Adam? Is that you?” He hears Sauli calling.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, I’m just locking up.” He took the ingredients and placed them on the kitchen counter. What the hell was he going to do? Sure their anniversary was tomorrow but now he ruined Sauli’s lovely surprise, he doesn’t have time to bake a cake and he hadn’t planned anything of his own, he was so busy with work that he forgot why he was working so hard. He took the big jar of Nutella out, it’s been probably a few good months since he had anything sweet, he took two spoons and headed for the stairs.

 

“I’m sorry I acted so stupid today, Adam.” Sauli says before Adam even has a change to enter the room. He spotted Sauli by the vanity, examining his little scratch.

 

“Baby, I love you, but if you apologize for one more thing today I think I’m going to cry.” He heard Sauli giggle and walked behind him.

 

“Adam… what?” Sauli says confused as he turns around and sees Adam holding the forgotten Nutella.

 

“Come on, get on the bed.” Adam winks at him.

 

Sauli smiles. “But it was supposed to be a cake.” He pouts and he lays on his back, head against the headboard and looming over him.

 

“We’ll bake it tomorrow, together. Now let’s just enjoy.” Adam dips a finger in the melted chocolate and pulls it out, sweet, dark goodness covering it richly; but before he could bring it to his mouth Sauli grabbed his wrist pulling the hand to his side and enveloping the coated finger with his soft lips. A talented tongue licked up and down and twisted in the rich flavor, cleaning Adam up and he looked lustfully into his eyes.

 

“There is no material thing in this world that’s worth more to me than you, Sauli.” And Adam took his lips into a deep sweet and passional kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last year for their annyversary, but due to my asshole computer i lost half of it... mainly the diry Nutela sex part ._. So i got mad and just stored it away, but now i decided that even without the sex part its quite a lovely story. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, top secret, i'm working on that belt spanking sequel for All Dripping Wet ;)


End file.
